closinglogogroupfandomcom-20200216-history
Corporation for Public Broadcasting/Variants
This subpage has two express purposes: to list specific variants of the CPB logo for each CPB-funded program, and to keep track of when programs with each logo were first broadcast. * Arthur * Season 1 (1996-1997): Standard 1993 logo, against a checkered blue background. * Season 2 (1997-1998): Standard 1993 logo, against a darker blue cheesy pizza background. * Season 3 (1998-1999): Standard 1993 logo, against either a banana yellow polka dot background, or a checkered purple background. * Seasons 4-5 (1999-2000): Standard 1993 logo against against either a banana yellow polka dot background, a checkered green background, or a blueberry blue polka dot background. * No CPB logo for season 6 (2001). * Seasons 7-8, and reruns of seasons 1-4 (2002-2003) Standard 2001 logo, against either a concord grape purple polka dot background, a checkered green background, or a cheesy yellow pizza background. * The MacNeil/Lehrer NewsHour: ** 1976-19??: Textual logo, often grouped with other funders. ** 1983-1984: *** Opening: Within a black bar in the center of the show's standard background at the time, with the company name to the left and the circle to the right. *** Closing: Same as before, but against a pure blue background. ** 1984-1987: Standard circle-on-top-of-company-name arrangement, against a black/dark blue background. ** 1987-1989: Regular animated variant of the 1987 logo. ** 1989-1991: More stars in the background. ** 1991-1993: Standard 1991 logo. ** 1993-1999: Standard 1993 variant of the 1991 logo. ** 1999-2001: Standard 1999 logo, without byline. ** 2001-2002: Standard 2001 logo. ** 2002-2010: Standard 2002 logo. ** 2010-May 29, 2015: Standard 2010 logo. ** June 1-July 17, 2015: Standard 2015 variant of the 2010 logo. ** July 20, 2015-present: Same as before, but superimposed against the show's new standard background. * Reading Rainbow: ** June 6, 1983-October 1, 1984: Standard 1982 logo, against a blue background. ** October 8, 1984-July 3, 1987: Standard 1982 logo, against a black-violet gradient background. ** August 15, 1988-September 27, 1991: *** Opening: Regular still variant of the 1987 logo. *** Closing: Regular animated variant of the 1987 logo. ** October 5-16, 1992: *** Opening: Standard 1991 logo. *** Closing: Still version of the same. ** October 11, 1993-October 14, 1994: *** Opening: Standard 1993 variant of the 1991 logo. *** Closing: Still version of the same. ** October 2, 1995-October 9, 1998: Standard 1993 variant of the 1991 logo. ** October 23, 2000-April 20, 2001: Superimposed 1993 variant of the 1991 logo. ** September 2, 2002-November 10, 2006: Children's variant of the 2001 logo. *'Sesame Street' *Season 1 (November 10, 1969-May 8th 1970): White In Credit On Black Background Alongside Other Funders *Season 2 (November 9th 1970-May 28th 1971): White In Credit On Black Background Alongside Other Funders, Different Font And Just 2 Other Funders Listed On Screen (Ford Foundation And Carnagie Corporation of New York) *Season 3 (November 15th 1971-May 12th 1972): Same As Above, But Moved Under Other Funders *Seasons 4-5 (November 13th 1972-May 17th 1974): Dark Yellow Credit On Black Background. *Season 6 (November 4th 1974-May 2nd 1975): Lime Green Credit On Black Background Under Ford Foundation And Public Television Stations (Now Viewers Like You) Credits. *Season 7 (December 1st 1975-May 28th 1976): Golden Copper Font Credit On Black Background. *Season 8 (November 29th 1976-May 27th 1977): Schrief Font White Credit On Black Background, Listed With Other Funders. *(No Credit From Seasons 9-22 (1977-1991)) *Seasons 23-24 (November 11th 1991-May 7th 1993): 1991 CPB Logo, But Fades To "PUBLIC TELEVISION STATIONS AND THEIR CONTRIBUTERS" *Season 25-26 (November 22nd 1993-May 19th 1995): Same As Before, But With The 1993 Logo *Season 27-29 (November 20th 1995-May 15th 1998): 1993 CPB Logo Shown On Curtan Background With Script Font Text. *(No Logo for Season 30 (1998-2000)) *Season 31-32 (January 3rd 2000-March 30th 2001): 1993 Logo Shown Over A Purple Background *Season 33-35 (February 4th 2002-May 10th 2004): Generic PBS Kids Variant #1 *Season 36-44 (April 4th 2005-March 20th 2014): Generic PBS Kids Variant #2 *Season 45 (September 15th 2014-June 8th 2015): Light Blue Logo On White Background.